exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Celena Scarlet
Celena Scarlet is a half-Demon warrior from Ammarra and its final survivor. Story One Without a Home Celena was born of Ammarran Demon David Scarlet and his slave-turned-wife, Paprika Madigan. Despite such an union being forbidden by Ammarran rules, she was raised in secrecy and lived quite a happy life, forming a bond with pureblood demon Merhan. This would eventually come to an end as, due to pressure from her father, Merhan betrayed her and killed her parents. Celena was forced to flee to Kagaribi Boarding School where she briefly studied, meeting Runa Uchiha. However, relief was short-lived as Merhan ambushed her even in Kagaribi, destroying her right eye and left arm. Celena was thus once again forced into exile on Ammarra, bringing with her enough material to quickly build Madigan-class prosthetics for her arm and eye. When Merhan and the other Ammarrans came for her, having killed the entire Madigan Clan in retaliation, Celena was waiting for them, and during an event known as the Cataclysm, through the summoning of Forgotten Gods, slaughtered all of Ammarra's Demons, with only Merhan barely surviving. Rebuilding a Life Wandering after having lost everything, Celena then crossed the path of Shiruka, a demon-hunter. The two battled for a short time, but could not help but fall in love with eachother. Celena could finally rebuild her life with someone, living happily for a few months and even having a daughter, Zhira Scarlet. However, she was one day ambushed by Merhan who managed to force Shiruka to defend her with his life, killing Shiruka by awakening the Demon God Sorath within him. With the intervention of Zhira from the future, Celena's life was spared, but Shiruka and Merhan were both killed, leaving Celena to raise Zhira alone. Celena spent a short time raising Zhira, and also helped with Sariel Tenkuro's training at Kagaribi, despite an attack from her past rival Thalie Pinkojo. However, she eventually succumbed to her grief and guilt over Shiruka's death, and when ambushed by one of Sorath's demon parties, was unable, or perhaps unwilling, to defend herself and died. Broken and Rebuilt Celena spent several years being tortured by Sorath who abused and raped her, torturing her with Shiruka's body until she was saved by Sariel and Shiruka's ancient student Jida Zaporya. Together, the pair managed to dispel Sorath's influence and allow Shiruka to exist once again, this time as a Demon God. They also created a seal to repress Celena's memories and allow her to live once again normally. Celena returned to a normal life alongside Shiruka, now as the Demon Empress of Inferno, but the pair was quickly sent to the Empty Realm due to Daren Tuule's actions. In exchange, Daren returned Zhira back to life, granting consolation to the couple. They would then eventually join the Cheshire Isle, then have a second son, Kushar Scarlet. Facing the Past Shiruka and Celena were eventually captured by the vindictive Angra Mainyu within the Venatio; the ancient Demon God, seeking revenge against Shiruka, resurrected and corrupted two of Shiruka's ancient lovers, Elfissia and Layla, and sent them against Shiruka, forcing Shiruka and Celena to kill them again and again ; however, Shiruka managed to find a way to purify them while Celena was buying time with her last forces against the two of them. When Elfissia and Layla returned to her sense, Celena, instead of feeling jealousy, instead came to learn about their past and personalities and to appreciate them. She was the one to insist that Shiruka rekindled his bond with the two of them, quickly becoming their lovers as well. As the four of them exited the Venatio, Celena gladly invited the pair to their Demon God palace at the Cheshire. A few months after, Celena faced her own past in the form of Runa herself who came back to Celena, wanting to avenge herself for being forsaken. Celena as well as Shiruka however managed to convince Runa that she was welcome among them, and enjoyed accepting her by their side in Shiruka's palace. Not long after, another mysterious threat, the shadowy Naamah, attempted to kidnap Celena, but the Demon Empress managed to convince Naamah to join her after a brief confrontation. Appearance Celena is a tall woman wearing a black and red kimono, with the crimson hair of the Madigan Bloodline and her father's scarlet eyes. Her missing eye and arm were replaced by humanlike prosthetics, then completely regenerated with the advanced Witchcraft of her mother. Her Ammarran maturity form represents her as taller and more feminine, drawing from Shiruka's inner fantasies and reflecting her desire to exist for him. She also has a variety of aspects, including a massive crimson Dragon. Personality Celena is as strong as she is sensitive, and possesses a strong sense of honor and balance. While at first she was quite unstable and prone to outbursts of anger, she is now able to control her demonic instincts and does so through duty, devotion and honor. This does not prevent her from being somewhat emotional, chaotic, whimsical and mischievous. She is extremely devoted to Shiruka, who represents the ideal life she always dreamed of, and would protect this life at any cost. Having lost everything, Shiruka - and later, Layla and Elfissia - would mean everything to her by giving her a place to belong and a reason to life. She was also shown to be a doting mother, especially in Timelines where Shiruka is still alive. Balancing emotions, sadomasochistic violence and physical pleasures on one side and impeccable courage and duty on the other, Celena is a figure representing the equilibrium between mind and matter and this duality represents most of what she is. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: As a dragon-blooded half-demon who constantly trained all her life, Celena is terrifyingly powerful and enduring, and her speed surpasses both her strength and endurance, making her a terrifying foe. * Amplifying Prosthetics: Celena's arm can function as a grappling hook, and her eye allows her to amplify her physical abilities by temporarily suppressing her ability to feel pain. She loses these abilities as she recovers her arm and eye. * Madigan Witchcraft: Celena is able to cast several spells using the knowledge of the Madigan, the greatest of which is the ability to perform a Summoning of the Forgotten Gods. * Armor Use: Celena can summon content of the Madigan Armory just like his mother does. * Dragon Transformation: She can transform into a Dragon due to belonging to the Madigan Bloodline. * Weapon Mastery: Celena wields the blade with the proficiency of a Madigan, able to quickly switch styles between brutality and finesse. * Demon Empress: As the partner of a Demon God, Celena possesses enhanced abilities and a great authority over Inferno. Storylines * Memories Mending shows her encounter with Shiruka. * Venatio : True Evil features her alongside Shiruka. * Wanderer in Time depicts an alternate timeline where Lonan Darcia helped her. Trivia * Her name comes from the Greek personification of the Moon, tying to her fighting style similar to Lunareans Hecatia and Avatea. Category:Madigan Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Ammarra Category:Inferno Category:Empty Realm